Moon and Angels
by October Lynx
Summary: Doing what she thinks the best for her beloved one, Kurapika found herself being in the hand of the deadly Count of Vampire, and no one was there to aid her... an AU fic of KurofemKura, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This story was a fiction, based on my own imagination, actually written in due my writer's block of continuing my other Indonesian fics, I may have just make oneshots or some of miniseries, like this one.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Semi-romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** KuroPaku, slight KuroKura

**Warning:** Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, gloomy scenery, AU, weird plotting, etc.

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

**Moon and Angels**

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

Kurapika sighed for who knows how many times, she then let her head lean on her own pillow behind her head, positioned herself as to be relaxed on the said bed that she occupied.

A few minutes later, she sighed again, before lift her head up and sat on her own bed, then she closed her eyes for some moments, letting herself remember of what have happened on that night when she sneaking out of her bedroom for the first time of her life.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Kurapika sneaked silently from her bedroom upstairs to the main door that situated next to the living room downstairs, her parents had slept since she didn't hear their sounds anymore, nor did she saw them on her peripheral visions.

She steps on the stairs carefully and soundlessly as she doesn't want her parents to waken up and found her sneaking tonight.

Then she was maintaining her breath rhythm as she began to being very nervous on what she'd been doing.

When she reach the front door of her house, her eyes went a little bit starry a moment before she get a grab of the door knob and turn it, on a way that makes her door goes open, she smiled to herself when she realize she's just one step away from getting out of her own house.

* * *

She can't believe it but it's real, she's now standing at the outside of her home, on her own garden, when she could now see for herself, the beautiful white roses that she always admired only from her bedroom window, she bend herself down and she began to touch them carefully to see them for herself, and she pick one of them, is when someone accidentally saw her action and spoke loud,

"What are you doing at this such time? Are you some kind of thief?", said the unfamiliar voice behind her, Kurapika stop herself from picking the roses and turn to the man, when she saw a young man with black hair that fall on his pale face, his onyx eyes were lock on her,

"Me? I'm just seeing these roses, and...I'm not a thief, I'm the daughter of this house's owner", she replied rather harshly since the man had already accused her of being a thief on her own house,

"Very well then", come the dry and cold voice of the man that she's been talked too,

"...By the way..", the man spoke again, his onyx eyes now moved from her figure to the thing on her back,

"You play a violin?" said him rather nicely when he saw the violin case hang on her back, yes, she do play it, and she plan to find a place to play is why she's sneaking tonight,

"W-what? Come again?", Kurapika said in confusion, she began to doubting this man sanity, one second he accused her of being a thief, and the next second he asked her nicely whether she could play a violin or not,

"I'm asking you, are you play that violin?", he asked her again, this time, the slight sounds of rage lingering on his way of talk, as if he was very serious of his first question.

When Kurapika saw the change of his behave and how he asked her, she frowned her eyebrows, while also pretended that she's somewhat insulted, though actually she knows that the very reason of it was none other than herself.

* * *

Well, though they're bickering for their introduction, Kurapika later agree to go with the young man after he told her that his name was Kuroro Lucilfer.

What Kurapika didn't realize is that the reason why she wants to tag along with Kuroro was because of the charm that the man had thrown onto her, which makes her succumb and follows him.

They both then stop at a park, named Dark Park, when even the moonlight only shone dimly, and provided them with few rays of light.

Kurapika, still on the charmed mode, stood herself nicely beside him while playing her violin, a little sad song, which actually described her mood on the moment.

Kuroro, on the other hand, was enjoying her play, while seated himself on a park bench, and smile, something had crossed his mind in a bliss, he just dreamed of someone that he'd been missed for so many times, Princess Pakunoda, his beloved angel, that he couldn't reach because of her pompous and arrogant father, Hanzo, only wants his daughter to marry an archangel, while Kuroro found himself was a vampire, part of the demon kingdom, that even he's a prince, would never match to an angel, as remarked by none other than Hanzo himself.

Kuroro could remember every piece of his sadness while listening to Kurapika's violin song.

* * *

One tear had shed and slide through the young man's pale cheek, rudely brought him back to the reality and makes him realize about her song.

Frustrated, Kuroro stood and dusted himself, before he smiled and whispered a thing or two to Kurapika's ears, which successfully makes the girl, shuddered in horror, upon realizing that she's going somewhere unfamiliar with a stranger.

"I-I just want to go home..please sire..I never meant to harm anyone, so please..let me go home..", she cried rather desperately to the man, almost burst her into tears, Kuroro was a little shock when he saw her reaction, he never thought that the girl would be so much shock and plead him to go home.

"I'll brought you home, on one condition..you have to tell me your reason of going out so late", he said a little coldly while licking his own lips in intend of hold his desire for the lady's blood, he gave a sigh, also one of his method to hold himself back since he still wants to learn about her story, Kurapika was in a cold-sweat, after she learns—from his whisper before—that the man she's with now was a vampire, she swallow her own saliva and gave a heavy sigh before she told her story out,

"W-well, I was 15 when I've been told that I suffered from an incurable disease called Xeroderma Pigmentosum, that never allows my skin to came on a contact with the sun, if it happens, I will get sick", said Kurapika in a little sad tone, she kind of being very sad to remember the day when her parents told her about the disease she carried and is also the reason why they never let her out on the day, only at night,

"Oh", came Kuroro's respond upon heard her story, some unpleasant sensation crept into his heart, makes a burden there, though later on he shook off the feeling by remember about his beautiful princess,

"So, you'll take me home?", Kurapika voice came rather huskily since she was so afraid that this vampire will sucked her blood, Kuroro gave a little smirk,

"I will, come on", said him while gesturing for her to follow him, but, unlike the last time, now she follows his step with her mind presence of full awareness.

Kurapika arrived at her home, after some minutes passed while they're talking; she gave him her regards and thank the man for his kindness to take her home safely.

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

Kurapika heard the sound of her room door, which makes her realize that maybe morning had comes and she just passed it while thinking about her last night memory with the mysterious Kuroro, she smiled to see her mother came with a bowl of warm stew and a cup of milk,

"Kurapika, I brought you your breakfast dear", she heard her mother's voice sounds so delicate and happy, she gave a little sigh and jumps off her bed before walking towards her mother,

"Thank you, Mom", she said with an angel smile on her face, she took the bowl from her mother's hand, before she goes back to her own bed and started to eat her meal.

"Kurapika dear, I have to tell you something", her mother says while looking at her daughter who ate the stew like her usual times, hearing such an urgent from the way her mother's spoke Kurapika place the bowl on her lap and turn to her mother,

"What is it, Mother?", she asked her seriously, her mother couldn't stand the look on her eyes and she gave a heavy sigh before she could spoke,

"Kurapika dear, I guess it's time to tell you...that...you inherited the sacred silver-blood".

* * *

A/N: I bet there's a lot of questions lingering around you're head after reading this, yeah, it's a little confusing, but don't worry, I'll try to gave a good answers on the next issues, but before that, review first! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

This story was a fiction, and a miniseries, it's truly based my my pure imaginations, if you found any similarities with other stories, that was a pure coincidence.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Semi-romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** KuroKura, slight KuroPaku

**Warning:** Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, gloomy scenery, AU, weird plotting, etc.

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

**Moon and Angels - Part 2**

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

"M-me..what? pardon..?", Kurapika cannot believed her own ears when she heard the mention of the sacred silver-blood, combined with inherited, and her name.

"Yes, sweetheart, yes. We, I mean, your father and I , had been thinking this whole time, to told you that you might inherited the sacred silver-blood", explained her to her only daughter, Kurapika was froze upon hearing what she just heard, though she was half convinced,

_is that why those vampires came to this town? To search for the silver-blooded maiden, which is...me.._, she began to wonder, of how on earth a vampire like Kuroro would go near her if it's not had something to do like the sacred silver-blood that flows on her very own veins,

"Sweetie, are you fine?", asked her mother worriedly, of course rudely snapped her back from her own negative thoughts,

"Yes, I'm fine mother, thank you", she replied her mother rather half-heartedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle of Lucilfer, where two young vampires was having a conversation at their own coffin,

"So, you haven't found the silver-blooded maiden, eh?", came a voice of someone cold, he's talking from his coffin and his eyes were very dead and icy,

"I cannot say otherwise though, but surely I think I could sense the maiden wasn't far", Kuroro replied in his composure while resting himself at his own coffin, and he could heard that his colleague started to laugh a bit, which in either way had turn his mood to the sourness level that could almost brought him to get up and choke the other person right at his neck, however, learning his status as the highest vampire since he was the last descendant of The Highness Count Dracula, he chose to keep calm and stay in,

_I guess visiting last night's girl could brought up the air a bit_, he thought to himself, while absentmindedly smiled a little, so little that even he himself unaware of it.

* * *

On the Angel Palace, Princess Pakunoda was on her own room, combing her pale blonde hair softly, while serenading within herself as she's looking at the mirror, the image of the addictive Prince Kuroro had reflected on her mirror, replacing her own reflection,

"No, no way", she snapped on her own daydreaming,

"A vampire wouldn't have had a reflection", she said later on, continuing her murmuring while serenading to herself.

Unnoticed by her, her father came on the door, and seeing her,

"Knock, knock, my beautiful princess", said the pompous King Hanzo, Pakunoda immediately stop her activity and turn to her father, something was always wrong when her father's came to her room,

"What now father? You're saying that I should marry the Archangel again? Please, I'd rather commit suicide", she said harshly as it may sound, knowing a type of father she grown up with, no one would wonder why on heaven she could have one sharp mouth like that,

"No, not with the Archangel again...my dear, with his twin brother..", Hanzo walk closer to his daughter and stroke some of her pale hair,

"Twin brother? What are the difference?", Pakunoda shook her head to let her father's hand get off of her hair, she never like it when he's started to messed up with her hair, well, even if he said he just wants to stroke her hair a little, it could ends up as a mess, and she hates it when someone messed with her hair.

Pakunoda gave a heaven sigh then turn again to her father,

"You should leave, father, cause I need my beauty sleep", she told it again, she didn't know how many times she had use those words to make her father leaves her room, and, just like before, and before, it worked,

"Very well, until morning my turtledove", Hanzo went out and close the door behind him, before walk back to his own room.

* * *

Kurapika found herself staring at the moon in her bewilderment; she pressed her eyes in order to stop her for daydreaming about the certain mysterious person, that if he could be called by his name, it was Kuroro.

"The sacred...silver-blood", she murmured to herself, still shocked upon hearing about it, she remembers every inch about them, it's something that's been talked commonly over the chatroom that she's joined in, The Black Page, well, she never thought of it for a second, and come to think of it, now she had to think about that cursed blood that flows in her very vein all the time, since escaping from the fate of blood would be impossible to do.

"Good evening, Miss white-roses-thief", she suddenly heard a voice that thrilled her in no time, it's definitely him, the vampire from last night,

"What do you want to climb up on my window? I had no intention of talking to a vampire anymore since last night", she hissed at him, while trying her best on not turn to face him, knowing that she might, once again, be fallen into his charm.

"Is that so? Then you might be out in luck, cause if you choose to not play me another song, I will drank your very young blood, Miss", came his deadpan replied that really put her in an edge,

"Okay, I'll play you one song, but you should leave afterwards, I don't want my parents to know that I was befriend with a vampire, they'll burn me if they know", answered her a little harsh, she just want him to stay away from her as far as possible, and she was just being afraid in the mention of 'drank her blood' since she was just being informed that she had the sacred silver-blood.

Kurapika once again took out her violin and play it, of course on one request by now, she's not allowed to play a sad song anymore, only a cheer one, and, with a sigh and rolled eyes, she agreed.

"Kuroro...you're a vampire, right?", she tried to asked him once she's done playing, Kuroro turn to her and raised one of his eyebrows,

"I am, want a prove?", said him rather proudly, though sounds so dead to her ears,

"No need to do that, I'm already very convinced", Kurapika answered to him, she sighed,

"You had something on here?", Kuroro said while gesturing to his own head, referring to Kurapika's head, Kurapika blinked her eyes for some moment and looking at him in confusion,

"Y-yes I do, something had bothered me, sir, I really want to asked you, but..I'm afraid", she gave him her honest answer, even though she herself cannot understand why did she always being so honest to him,

"Afraid? Of what?", Kuroro said shortly, he sounds amused with this human girl, yes, he doesn't know why, but this human fellow that goes by the name of Kurapika always provide him with much amusement,

"I'm afraid..you will angry..", Kurapika said honestly, Kuroro glared at the girl in confusion, though the next second he laughs loudly as he started to understand her meaning, Kurapika gave her pouted face as he laughed, cause it may sounds as if she was worried too much, and he was enjoying her worrywart behave,

"Hahaha...now you got my curiosity, so, what is it that you need to asked?", Kuroro finally spoke after some moment of laughs, he's really enjoying this,

"Well...I want to asked you..about the silver-blood maiden", Kurapika spoke after she sighed for only-god-knows-how-many-times, Kuroro furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of it, the sacred silver-blood,

"Alright, you really had something worth", he said deadpan, stop laughing to her relieve(or not?) and turn to her,

"Sir..what is the worth of silver-blood?", Kurapika asked him, her curiosity itself grown a lot more than she could expected, and even her chatroom friend could not answer that one single question, of why the silver-blood was called sacred, Kuroro looking at her aquamarine eyes and only found the large amount of curiosity in it, he didn't see that behind those curiosity, lies a fear, a fear that comes from her feeling of knowing that she was the sacred silver-blooded maiden, he was just failed to see them, and she was truly succeeded to conceal it.

"Silver-blood, was the blood that I need, as a vampire, to became invincible, and defeated Hanzo, the King of Angel, then marry Princess Pakunoda", said Kuroro coldly, though Kurapika still managed to saw the little sadness hidden in between those words, she gave a sigh, thinking that it'll worth, to gave up her blood and started a new life, since she knows that one to be bitten by vampire would turn to be a vampire as well,

"However-", Kuroro continued his words, abruptly cut off Kurapika's thought,

"H-however?", she repeated his words, while stated to doubting her thought of just giving her blood to this vampire,

_what is this feeling, why do feel like something wasn't right?_, she thought to herself,

"Yeah, a sacred silver-blooded maiden could not be a vampire if her blood was taken, she will died", said Kuroro, Kurapika, of course she froze on her spot when she heard them, though she tried her best to keep her composure,

"Oh well, I guess it's time to go, I still have to search for the maiden, thanks for reminding me, Miss white-roses-thief", Kuroro said as he jump off of her window, Kurapika stared at him, a tear slide from her aquamarine eyes, down to her chin,

_Kuroro...I am the silver-blooded maiden..._, she thought to herself, then Kurapika hold onto her window as she felt her knees getting weaker, later on, she found herself kneeing while clinging oh her window,

"Kuroro..I think..I love you..", Kurapika murmured to herself, "If you came here again...I will give it..my blood..for you to be happy..my love..."

* * *

A/N: okaaay~ here's the second part of the story, much telling the conflict? or not? you tell me... hehe~

again, I beg your reviews, and forgiveness since the story might sounds quite in a rush..I believe..


	3. Chapter 3

This story was a fiction, and a miniseries, it's truly based my my pure imaginations, and if you found any similarities with other stories, that was a pure coincidence.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Semi-romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** KuroKura, slight KuroPaku

**Warning:** Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, gloomy scenery, AU, weird plotting, etc.

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

**Moon and Angels**

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

"Kurapika, honestly dear, what happen to you?", said her mother as she saw her only daughter only stared coldly at her meals, even though it's the stew she loves that served before her,

"I had..no urge to ate them, mother..", Kurapika said rather icy while stared at her untouched food,

"It's not nice being like that dear, you have to eat..", said her while took the spoon and fed her daughter carefully, Kurapika, stared at her mother with such a complication in her eyes, which obviously was noticed by her mother,

"What?, what is it dear?", she asked her only-god-knows-why daughter motherly, while put the spoon back to the bowl, then she seated herself next to her only child, patting her head slowly.

As a reaction to what her mother's been doing to her, Kurapika went closer to her, then she sighed,

"Mother, I just had some problems in my head, just that", she said as she gets closer to her mother, who embraced her just as motherly as she wanted.

* * *

The moon shone brightly that night, as Kuroro himself went to his lover's place for a visits, Pakunoda smiled heavenly charming as she read Kuroro's message on her phone a couple minutes earlier.

They both agreed to meet up in town, as no one would ever recognize the young vampire and the angel who'd having a rendezvous tonight, when the moon on its fullest palace.

"Kuroro, I miss you", said the pale blonde angel, just as she saw his pale face and his onyx eyes, Kuroro reward her with a smile,

"Hn, it's been a long time since the last time", came his replied as he walk slowly towards her and embrace her,

"How was it going on your palace, my love?", he whispered to her ears, Pakunoda couldn't help but to blushed as she senses his cold and deathly breath on her ears,

"It's still things that needed to be handled", she spoke shyly as she could, her voice sounds huskily as she couldn't keep her composure whenever he was around her.

* * *

_I have no other choice, I only could live for a year, this is the best I could do_, Kurapika thought to herself as she sneaking again from her room, this time, she had one only direction to go : the Vampire Castle.

Kurapika, again, pick one rose from her garden, the white one, and she cuts her finger once she did it,

"Oh God, my finger's bleeding", she murmured as she saw one of her fingers bleeding, and, just by looking at her blood, she notice something, the color of her own blood was different,

"So this..is what they called silver-blood", she asked herself once again as if she wants to reassurance her own self, that still had a doubt about it.

Kurapika stared at her bleeding finger with an amazement in her eyes, she just saw a thin drop of blood, red colored, but quite different from the blood she used to know from those books, her blood looks more addictive, like a piece of ruby, it colored so beautiful.

A couple of minutes passed when she realized she was staring at her own finger like some kind of psycho, so she drew her hand back and let the blood fall on the surface of earth, thinking that it's just a mere small incident.

* * *

Several times had passed since she walks away, and when Kurapika realize she was now standing at the very gate of the Vampire Castle.

She swallowed her own saliva as she push the gate door, actually tried to, cause the door was so heavy, and that was too much for a girl like her.

Much to her surprise, the gate was suddenly opened by itself, from inside, as if someone has waiting for her.

Kurapika stepped back as she was thrilled by the thing that just happened, but a sudden voice came to more than just her surprise,

"Good evening, my turtledove, Cordelia", said the unfamiliar voice that suddenly came out from inside of the castle, Kurapika was froze on her spot upon realizing that this man was none other than the Count Dracula himself, who looks so much like Kuroro, only, he had his hair slide back, unlike Kuroro who let his hair falls on his pale face.

"G-Good evening sire...", Kurapika said huskily as she was so much afraid, upon seeing her reaction, Count Dracula came closer to her and took her right hand before kissing her palm,

"My love, I've been waiting for your return", said him coldly, which is successfully turn Kurapika froze again, she's terribly afraid and no one was here to aid her, so she just needs to buy some more time, if she had a luck to had Kuroro saved her,

"M-My love..? Have you mistook me with someone, sire?", Kurapika thrown a question innocently, which somehow successfully gets the Count attention as he took her hand and dragged her along,

"Come, Love, I had something to help you remember what we were..", he said deadpan as he took her inside the castle, Kurapika, unable to do anything, let the count took her in.

* * *

Kuroro was on his way back to his castle, when he found a piece of white rose petals, which reminded him to someone familiar, Kurapika.

Almost like he could senses a danger would happen to his human fellow, he rushed himself to the castle, and was pretty shocked upon seeing the white rose beside the opened gate,

"Kurapika..!", he cried to himself, while hurried to the castle, if his way wasn't stop by a certain person, namely Illumi,

"Where do you think you're going Kuroro? The Highness had found his long-lost lover, they were about to getting married, you must not stop them, My friend", said Illumi coldly, Kuroro gave a heavy sigh,

"Who was his bride?", he asked harshly, something gone so wrong, and he just sensed that he had to found Kurapika immediately,

"Miss Cordelia's reincarnation", replied Illumi shortly, Kuroro furrowed his brows as he remembered exactly what that Cordelia looked like, since he was Count Dracula's only descendant, who had some part of his memory, including this Cordelia,

"Thank you for your kindness Illumi, but I think I'm tired and need to go to my coffin", Kuroro said carefully, he knows that the bride's room might located near to the coffin's room, and now he had to go there immediately before it's too late,

"Very well, you may proceed", Illumi said while gesturing him to leave.

Kuroro went to the bride's room, opened the door and saw his human fellow sit in front of a vanity with her head down,

"Kurapika?", she heard a familiar voice after a while, a voice that she was longing to hear, Kuroro's voice,

"Kuroro?", she turns to him and was very relieved as she saw him there, she stared at him for a while, making sure that it was him, not that merciless count whom she'd been very afraid of, once she was sure, she stood up and run towards him,

"I am so afraid..Kuroro", she said almost cried, while clinging on Kuroro as if he was her only lifeline, Kuroro couldn't understand why but he just never like it whenever he saw her breaking down, especially at such a rate, so he hold her, and patting her head,

"It's okay, I'm here", he said, reassuring her for why he didn't know, but then he let her go and asked her carefully,

"So, why did you came here, Kurapika?", he asked gently, she, however, only granted him with her glassy eyes,

"I-I..", she was about to answer when suddenly they heard Count Dracula's footsteps,

"Kurapika, listen to me, now I will told him that you are my partner, my wife, and you mustn't tell otherwise, so we both can get out of here", came his respond, well, not really as she expected, but, could she even say any other word?

* * *

"Cordelia..are you..Kuroro-", Count Dracula came in and couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw, Kuroro, his descendant, and his soon-to-be wife, Cordelia, was kissing, softly as it seen, but still, a kiss is a kiss right?,

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness, but..she is Kurapika, my wife", Kuroro said after broke their kiss, Kurapika was a little shock, receiving such an act, but she was convinced herself that it was only for getting out of this castle, so that she could be relaxed,

"Very well, if she is your wife, not Cordelia, my love, then you two were free to leave", said Count Dracula, though he was only half-convinced from believing that Kurapika is his beloved Cordelia reincarnation who unsealed him and makes him awake from her single drop of blood that falls onto the earth surface.

However when both of them were walks away from the scene, Kurapika's pendant was accidentally fallen down, for Count Dracula to seen them,

"What is this, fair wife of my descendant?", asked him, Kurapika wasn't surprised as she saw her lucky charm being fallen down, and she was about to took it when Count Dracula was pick it first,

"Tell me, fair lady, who gave this to you?", said the Count as he drew closer to the young girl, Kurapika couldn't help but to closed her eyes to endure her nervous, while Kuroro could only hope that Kurapika would found a good answer for the said question,

"I..that...that was belong to my great great grandmother, sire", she spoke honestly as she found that it could also turn worse if she said lies, but what she didn't realize is that her eyes, were burnt scarlet when she opened it, in front of Count Dracula, lead him to recognize her, as Cordelia—his silver-blooded lover's—legacy,

"Miss Kurapika..your eyes..were bloody red, are you...", he started to spoke, but Kurapika, in her fear mode, didn't realize that her eyes and the pendant, were filled with spell that could make the Dracula fallen into sleep, once she did, she could only blinked her eyes some many times, so does Kuroro,

"Let's get out of here, Kurapika..._while it's still dark_", said Kuroro, of course he left the last part for himself.

* * *

A/N: again, I had to say sorry for being such a rush, the bad all goes in me, but...I'm still hoping this would satisfied you all, my dear readers and reviewers, hehe~

thank you for staying with me until this 3rd part of Moon and Angels, see you soon~


	4. Chapter 4

This story was a fiction, and a miniseries, it's truly based my my pure imaginations, and if you found any similarities with other stories, that was a pure coincidence.

And to be honest, this chapter should be merged to the last part, but, due to some personal reason, I decided to split them hehe~

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Semi-romance, Friendship, Drama, Supranatural, Fantasy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, etc

**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** KuroKura

**Warning:** Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, gloomy scenery, AU, weird plotting, etc.

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

**Moon and Angels- Part 4**

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

"W-what? Kuroro..was married?", cried Pakunoda as she heard the spreading news, from her butler, she inhaled as much as air as she could contain while holding herself from being fainted,

"Get me, some water", she ordered her butler, the young servant could only nod and get some fresh water for her mistress.

As the servant leaves her for a glass of heavenly water, Pakunoda rest herself on her own bed, she pressed her eyes as she let the feeling torture her from inside.

_Kuroro...why you did this to me..._, she cried in her heart,

_Just yesterday...you said you love me, and now..you marry her.._, came her thoughts as she remembers how they have spent their times, hideous but worth, and now she's regretted, having them as a remembrance of her previous lover, the addictive prince Kuroro from the Vampire Castle.

A couple minutes later, her servant came to her room, bringing a glass of fresh water, and placed it next to her, as she saw her master was in no condition of talking anything, she was brokenhearted, and knowing how much close they were before, it's obvious that she would not be spoken with anyone until she could get up from her bed.

Actually, everyone...except her father.

* * *

Hanzo could seen the dead and coldness from his daughter's eyes, and he was very sad to saw them, but what could he do now, to be precisely, it was all her fault as well, for not listening to him, for falling so hard to that young vampire, and now she had to pay the price, for making him her everything, to had nothing when he left.

But Hanzo couldn't stand it, as day by day goes by, and his beloved daughter also goes thinner and thinner each day passed, while also never getting up from her bed, so, he had to make a move, to come to her room, and asked her to talk.

"My dear princess, please, get yourself up, I could not stand seeing you like this", said him gently, as if he was afraid to hurt his beloved daughter more than the wound she already carried, Pakunoda couldn't help but to curved a little smile as she saw her father,

"Father, I have made up my mind", she replied her father with a weak voice, still with a smile on her face,

"Made up? What is it darling?", asked Hanzo to his daughter, Pakunoda smiled again, she may not notice it before, because she only looking up to Kuroro, that being with her father could brought up the air around her, and he never failed in making her smiled, even after her mother was passed away.

"I've made up my mind, father, I will marry the archangel you always want me to married with", she spoke surely.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a little haunted mansion, where we could see a couple, which is Kuroro and his rumored wife, Kurapika,

"Why do we have to carry this Kuroro? You never tell me..", complained the girl as she seated herself next to his coffin, yeah, they bought his coffin along with them while they were going, and just as the sun started to shine, the couple decided to stop at a little dark mansion, well, people said it was haunted, but...what else they can do?

Kuroro needs his day-sleep and Kurapika needs to avoid sunshine affected her disease, yes, she had suffered an incurable disease called XP, and just being informed when she was 15, and now that she was 17, it has been 2 years since she aware of her disease and everything.

Still, though it's in the middle of daylight, the mansion they were in was still dark, on one side; Kurapika could be relieved, but the other side?

She really wants to curse her fate, as she cannot sleep and now being alone beside her rumored-husband, Kuroro, who was sleeping at daylight.

Several minutes have passed and now, unaware by herself, she was sleeping soundlessly beside his coffin, with her head leaned to it, the coffin which he was in.

* * *

The time goes by as the sun rest and replaced by the moon, Kuroro was awaken, and saw the lady who slept near him with her head leaned to the coffin, he smiled when he saw her, then getting himself up and took his cape off, wrapped it around her small figure, before realizing her face getting more pale than before.

A sudden thoughts came to his mind, first, she was a human, and judging from her condition now, she may haven't eat anything since last night, so he was sighed and walks out of the building, it wouldn't be that hard to found something she could eat in town, and brought it back to her so she won't die of starving.

When Kuroro walks around the town, he was accidentally heard something, something that caused him to felt mad at himself,something like:

Princess Pakunoda's Marriage.

Thought he could no longer letting his ear heard all of them, he rushed himself to pay for the food and quickly back to the mansion.

Kurapika, on the other hand, found herself awaken in starving state, then she realized that she haven't eat anything since last night, when she decided to came to the Vampire Castle, and due to her unavailability to face the sunshine, she could not found herself something to eat on the daylight.

A sudden memory came crossed in her mind, she started to remember her mother, who love her, and her father, who always protect her, she missed them, so much, but there's nothing she could do, at least not now.

Just when she almost shrunk in her own thoughts, she heard a familiar footstep outside, which triggered her to rubbed her glassy eyes and dusting herself up before rushed to the door.

However, when she was opened the window, she found her beloved vampire, in a broken expressions, as if he was so down right now.

Kurapika also seen the food he was brought for her, but after took the box, and put it on the small coffee table behind her, she goes back to Kuroro and hugged him.

"Kurapika..", she heard him calling her names, actually whispering her name,

"Yes, what is it Kuroro?", she replied without letting him go, she hold him carefully, and tenderly, though she never know whether he knows it or not.

"Pakunoda..was married", he spoke weakly, Kurapika was shocked when she heard it, her eyes widen in horror and she's almost felt her knees weaker again,

"I am..sorry..Kuroro", she whispered to his ears while slowly letting him off, as she felt herself almost fallen to her knees,

"Sorry, for what Kurapika? This isn't your fault, it's my idea, I was the one who came up with this fake marriage-", Kuroro started to explained, as he felt wrong to let Kurapika felt like it's all her fault, but she cut off his sentence,

"To save me", said her, with tears filled her eyes, almost fallen to her cheeks, but not yet,

"Isn't it? You did this because you want to save me? And now you lost her because of me? Right?", she pointed at herself while spoken huskily, with tears sliding heavily through her cheeks and chin, then she sighed,

"You shouldn't do this Kuroro", Kurapika said again, now that she surely spoke her heart out, while tearing on the inside, as she watch him, but nonetheless, there's nothing she can do...before something crossed her mind.

Kurapika roughly rubbed her eyes and cheeks, thrown away her tears, and rushed away, Kuroro, who didn't really understand of her situation, followed her, as if he just felt that something she wants to do was a wrong one.

* * *

"Kurapika, whatever you want to do, please stop", Kuroro accidentally plead to her, actually it was never like him to pleading, but right now, even he himself couldn't understand what he was doing, while she did understand what she was doing, so she was took a knife, and turn to him,

"Well, Kuroro, I am the Silver-blooded maiden you've been looking for", said her as she put the knife just some inch away from her bare wrist, Kuroro furrowed his eyebrows as he saw this, but before he could utter some words, she's already spoke,

"Take this and get your princess back, you love her do you?", she said again while cutting her wrist, it was happened so fast that Kuroro couldn't even blink as he seen the blood spilled from her wrist, the silver-blood, the blood which he was looking for, all this time.

Then he found himself fighting on the inside, a part of his heart wants to drink those beautiful blood that served before him, a blood of hers, he need it, he's waiting so long to drink them, but then...

He would never saw her smile again if he do so, or even listened to her violin plays, no, that would never happened again if he drink her blood, because she would die, and he had to wait for another centuries, to see her again, just like what Count Dracula did about his Cordelia, but he saw it the night before, it didn't worked, cause human only have one life, and the one who live again would not being the same her, it's a different one.

So he was sighed, after paused and think for so many times, he was cursed himself for being such a lame, how could he never realize it before, he wondered.

He drew closer to her, as she's getting weak cause her blood had spilled on the floor, but he wasn't drink them, moreover, he even resist them, and do an unexpected things, as it wasn't crossed the girl's mind, he embraced her, tightly, as if he never wants to lose her, as if she was his lifeline, and this was confused her,

"W-why? Why did you hold me?", she spoke weakly, in his arms, well, this situation was too awkward to hold him back isn't it?, but, to still her surprise, he didn't say a word, just let it flow, while he was embracing her, and spoke some spell to healed her wrist, she was surprise for more, and her mind keep triggered her mouth to asked him some more question,

"Kuroro...tell me...why...?", she asked again, while struggling go let herself go away from his grab around her waist, he smiled when he saw her reaction,

"Because..you have changed me..love..", whispered him.

* * *

A/N: huwaaaaaa this was the last chapter of Moon and Angels *sniffed*

but thank you for all the readers and reviewers who stay until the very end of it I'm sooo touched...*sniffed*

don't forget to review though~

see you again in the next English fics projects...


End file.
